


The Baseball Game

by Gpuppylover7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Baseball, I just really felt like writing angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gpuppylover7/pseuds/Gpuppylover7
Summary: Jason talks to Whizzer about the baseball game. Things get kinda angsty.





	The Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I just really felt like writing something kinda angsty. I’m sorry. But I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

Jason anxiously shifted the baseball between his hands, occasionally rubbing the surface gently. The cool breeze nipped at his skin and the sky was full of dark clouds, warning about an oncoming storm. Usually, he wouldn't want to be outside, especially when it was cold and going to rain, but he didn't mind this. He was out for a reason. He had already left the house, and it wasn't like he wanted to go back at the moment. He figured it was best just to stay out. Besides, he had something to do.

His eyes glanced sheepishly to the ground as he began to speak. "Uh, hey, Whizzer. It's been awhile since we've talked, huh?"

It was at this point that Jason realized that he was clenching the baseball in his fists. He quickly adjusted himself to relax, and got back to talking. 

"I... Do you remember that baseball game? You know the one. The one that you came to? Everyone was there! Dad and Mom and Mendel and Charlotte and Cordelia, and I thought that was pretty good, but then you showed up and it got better. You remember how I kept calling you to try to get you to come to one of my games? And then you came!

"Anyways, you showed up, and started talking to Dad and everyone else, but you also talked to me. And before you came, the other team was winning. And the game was almost over. It was the final inning. There were two outs and two strikes, but the bases were loaded. And you gave me some advice, right? You told me to keep my head in the box and my eye on the ball. And some other stuff, but those are the ones I remember. I'm sorry I forgot some of it.

"But I hit the ball and we all ran. Everyone was screaming and cheering... It was great! And then we won! And everyone congratulated me and I always thanked them, but it wasn't me that was great. I couldn't have done that without you. You helped me do that. I don't think I could ever forget that.

"I thought about quitting baseball for awhile, but you always loved it so much that I decided to keep doing it. And you made it fun because you liked it so much. You always got so excited about it... I couldn't quit. But I kept playing, right? And the other day, guess what happened?

"We were losing again, right? And then, I followed your advice, and got a home run! The ball literally went over the fence! Then _we_ were winning. We won the game! And everyone was cheering and yelling and super excited. It made me think of you and the baseball game. You would've loved this game though. It was super fun. It made me happy that I decided to keep playing. 

"But after the game, Dad and I went looking for the ball. We found it in this weird little field with grass that looked like no one has cut it in, like, 50 years. So it took awhile, since the grass was so tall, but we found it! And I signed it, like some pro baseball player, or something. It was super fun though. You would've loved it, Whizzer. 

"And like I said, I couldn't have done that if it wasn't for you. So, uh, I want you to have this," Jason finished, setting the signed ball down on the ground, right next to the cold stone of Whizzer's grave.

"I... I miss you, Whizzer. We all do. Especially Dad. I don't know what he would do if you hadn't come to that baseball game. What any of us would do. I, uh, I love you, Whizzer. I wish you were here. I love you."

Jason adjusted the baseball, making sure that the slightly smudged writing was visible, before wiping his tears. He sniffled quietly, still crying softly as he turned to walk away. Away from the cemetery. Away from the baseball. Away from Whizzer.

As he left, the first drops of rain began to fall, as if the sky itself were crying. They landed on the baseball, wetting the dark ink on the surface.

 _Jason's Home Run_ , it read.

_1982_

_Dedicated to Whizzer Brown_

 


End file.
